Wątek:Pan Wojny Mordoru/@comment-24597134-20160513152343/@comment-9071649-20160515173746
" To wtedy Protestant Karol Darwin wymyślił teorie Ewolucji i Wielki Wybuch, pogląd zwalczany przez Kościół Katolicki od zawsze bo jest działem szatana - pROTESTATYZMU . " ' Co takiego ? Twierdzisz że twórcą Ewolucji jest Karol Darwin ( co nie jest prawdą ) oraz to że to on wymyslił wielki wybuch ( Co też nie jest prawdą ) a potem dodajesz że pogląd ten zalczał od zawsze kościół katolicki ? Czyli Kościół Katolicki zwalczał ten pogląd przed wymysleniem go w 19 wieku tak ? Wielki Wybuch został wymyślony przez Jezuite Gorge-Lemara , zaś Karol Darwin nielicząc swojej młodości nie był chrześcijaninem , prawdopodbnie jak pisałem wcześniej był Jezuickim Agentem , kościół katolicki nie zwalcza Ewolucjonizmu a jest twórcą NAUKOWEGO Ewolucjonizmu jaki znamy dziś . To kraje protestanckie są bogate, Wielka Brytania, Szwecja , Niemcy , Amryka , Australia , a twoja historiia z Meksykiem to fikcja i bujda nie mająca żadnego historycznego precedensu którą zmyśliłeś na poczekaniu . Jeszcze SAM twierdziłeś do niedawna że Amerykanie Protestanccy ( a jeszcze wcześniej twierdziłeś że Ameryka jest Katolicka , a jeszcze wcześniej że Kolumb był Polakiem ) są odpowiedzialni za ZNISZCZENIE Meksyku . Zaprzeczasz sam sobie . Po wojnie Secysyjnej jedynie południe utraciło wpływy finansowe , nie północ , emigracja Amerykanów do Meksyku nie ma żadnego sensu i się po prostu nie wydarzyła . '''Catholic Worker - '''Organizacja założona przez Jezuite Petera Maurina w raz z anarchistką i socjalistką Dorothy Day , 1 maja 1933 roku . Anarchistka Doroth Day jest dziś naznaczona tytułem słóżebnicy Bożej , co oznacza że kweistią czasu jest jej kanonizacja przez Kościół Katolicki . Ta prowadzona i kontrolowana przez Jezuitów organizacja socjalistyczna trwa do dziś w imie pokoju i pacyfizmu oraz równości , szerząc ideały komunistyczne pogodzone z katolicką teologią wiary w więkrzości obszarów świata . Sam Jezuita Peter Maurian jest autorem takich dzieł propaandowych jak " Anarchistyczne Chrześcijaństwo " , czyli pogodzenia Anarchizmu z katolicyzmem , a z którym chrześcijaństwo nie ma nic wspólnego . RZYM BYŁ KATOLICKI JEDYNIE POD KONIEC SWOJEJ HISTORII . To że nazywa się RZYMSKO katolicki to spadek po imerium Rzymskim z którego się wywodzi . Niemcy NIE SĄ już protestanckie , przespałeś cały wiek , podobnie jak Szwecja czy Wielka Brytania jednak są one nadal Bogate w spadku po protestantyźmie , a na pewno bogatrze od POLSKI którą porównałeś do Niemiec . Tak , ten kto opatentował czołgi MA ZNACZENIE , bo gdyby tego brytyjczycy nie zrobili , Francuzi nie mieli by ŻADNYCH czołgów . Czy Mark był gorszy od Fraucskiego czołgu ? Nie wiem , wiem że nie był jednak gorszy od NIEMIECKIEGO A7V który był lepiej opancerzony i posiadał więcej stanowisk ogniowych od Franuskiego i Brytyjskiego czołgu z 1 Wojny Światowej . Niemcy za 1 wojny posiadali miotacze ognia , gaz bojowy , ZEPPELINY , to FRANCJA stosująca szarże w 1914 roku jest zacofana a nie Protestanckie Cesarstwo Niemieckie które bez ratunku innych państw rozniosły by Paryż w pył . Nie istnieje dla Niemiec ŻADEN problem w podbić Francje , czy to Bissmarck czy to Wilhelm . Kościół Katolicki NIE jest kapitalistyczny . '" Faszyzm jest formą rządów , która koresponduje najściślej z koncepcjami kościoła Rzymskiego . " '- Civilta Cattolica , oficjalny organ zakonu Jezuitów , 1939' Raz jeszcze należy przypomnieć zasadę typowej chrześcijańskiej nauki społecznej . Dobra tego świata zostały pierwotnie przeznaczone dla wszystkich . Prawdo do własności prywatnej jest słuszne i konieczne ale tej zasady nie niweczy . Ciąży bowiem na własności hipoteka społeczna mającą swoją podstawę i uzasadnienie właśnie w zasadzie powszechnego przeznaczenia dóbr . '- Encyklika Jana Pawła II Troska o sprawy społeczne ( 1987 r. )' Kto natomiast byłby w skrajnej potrzebie , z cudzego majątku ma prawo wziąć rzeczy konieczne do życia . Ponieważ tylu ludzi na świecie cierpi głód , sobór święty '- The Second Vatican Council , Gaudium et Spes , Pastoral Constitution on the Church in the modern World ( 1965 )' " Rzym uważa system faszystowski , jako najbliższy swoim dogmatom i interesom . Nie tylko Jezuicki Pater Coughlin wychwalał włochy Mussoliniego jako prawdziwą chrześcijańską demokracje , ale również kultura Katolicka . Gazeta wydawana przez Jezuitów , przyznaje że Faszyzm to forma rządów która najlepiej odpowiada planom kościoła Katolickiego " '- Pierre van Passan , Day of our Days .' Eksperymenty z wolnym życiem ekonomicznym muszą się skończyć a gospodarka powinna podlegać rządowemu planowaniu '- Pius XI' Jeśli ktoś ma palącą potrzebę , może zabezpieczyć sobie część majątku innych . Ponieważ własność prywatna jest niemoralna . Wszyscy ludzie , jednostki i rządy posiadają moralne prawo do redystrybucji dóbr posiadanych przez właścicieli majątku . '- Gaudium et Spes , II spobór Watykański 07.12.1965' " Faszyzm jest formą rządów , która koresponduje najściślej z koncepcjami kościoła Rzymskiego . " '- Civilta Cattolica , oficjalny organ zakonu Jezuitów , 1939' " Kiedy Stany Zjednoczone zapanuje nad światem , kościół katolicki będzie panował nad światem . " '- Arcybiskup Quiegley , 1903 , Trybuna Chicago' Wspólne posiadanie wszystkich dóbr i równa wolność dla wszystkich są z prawa naturalnego , ponieważ tego podziału dóbr i niewoli , nie zaprowadziła natura ale rozum ludzi , a to dla pożytku ludzkiego życia . '- Summa Theologiale , Thomas z Akwiny , 5th Article ' Zatem co kolwiek dany człowiek w nadmiarze , zgodnie z prawem naturalnym jest w celu wspierania biednych ' '- Summa Theologiale , Thomas z Akwiny , 7th Article ' '''Ponieważ majętności niektórych należą do innych za sprawą prawa naturalnego , nie jest grzechem jeśli biedni wezą dobra swoich sąsiadów , w razie potrzeby wsyzstkie rzeczy są wspólną własnością , dlatego nie ma grzechu w zabraniu czyjejś własności gdyż potrzeba czyni ją wspólną ' '''- Summa Theologiale , Thomas z Akwiny , 7th Article '' '''Taki zabór cudzej własności nie tylko nie jest grzechem , to nawet nie jest przestępstwem , legalnym jest zaspokojeniem przez człowieka własnych potrzeb za pomocą cudzej własności , poprzez jej otwarty lub skryty zabór . Nie jest to w rzeczywistości kradzież ani rabunek , w rzeczywistości nie jest kradzieżą potajemne zabranie i użycie cudzej własności w przypadku skrajnej potrzeby , ponieważ z powodu takiej potrzeby , to co on zabiera dla podtrzymania swojego życia , staje się jego własnością . W przypadku takiej potrzeby człowiek może także skrycie zabrać czyjąś własność , aby wesprzeć swoich sąsiadów w potrzebie . '- Summa Theologiale , Thomas z Akwiny , 7th Article '' '''Każdy człowiek ma prawo otrzymać z świata to , co dla niego jest konieczne . Sobór powszechny Watykański II przypomniał to w słowach : Bóg przeznaczył ziemie ze wszystkim co ona zawiera na użytek wszystkich ludzi i narodów , tak , by dobra stworzone dochodziły w duchu sprawiedliwości i miłości , do wszystkich w słusznej mierze . Normie tej trzeba podporządkować wszystkie inne prawda , jakiekolwiek by one były , łącznie z prawem własności i wolnego handlu . '- Papież Paweł VI , Popuforum Progressio . On the progress of Peoples , 1967 , strona 22 .' Podobnie interpretują własność prywatną inne dokumenty kościoła katolickiego jak summa theologika Tomasza z Akwiny , Encyklika Piusa XI z 1931 r. Quadragesimo anno czy encyklice Papieskiej Renum Nowaru Leona XII , encyklika laborem exercens Jana Pawła II z 1981 r. i sollicitudo rei socialis z 1987 roku . Sprawiedliwość społeczna według katolicyzmu polega na zabraniu tym którzy mają i oddaniu tego w ręce tych nierobów którzy nie mają . Katolicka redystrybucja dóbr przez Biblie określana jest słowem " kradzież " . Nic dziwnego że Papież Franciszek wezwał ludzkość do sprawiedliwości Społecznej . Pismo święte opiera całą swoją ekonomie na prawie i ochronie własności . Na zasadach Renum Nowarum funkcjonuje cała Unia Europejska . Niszczy ona Bogate protestanckie kraje i daje je katolickim biednym krają takim jak Polakom , oczywiście tak by na tym stracili . Akty założycielskie Unii podpisane były na Watykanie . Majątek prywatny istnieje wyłącznie w kapitalizmie , w ustroju faszystowskim i komunizmie , majątek obywateli należy do państwa . Papieskie Encykliki społeczne to komunizm w czystej postaci . Komunizm powstał i był udoskonalany w Paragwaju , zakon Jezuitów przez 150 lat prowadził tam swoje kołchozy zwane redukcjami , Indianie Guarani byli niemiłosiernie eksploatowani wydobywając kauczuk , minerały , produkując różnorakie dobra za spanie i michę żarcia , własność prywatna nie istniała . Każda rzecz była własnością Boga czyli państwa Jezuitów . Indianie żyli , pracowali i umierali . Nie byli kształceni i nie znali żadnego innego języka poza swoim , kościół nie potrzebuje wykształconych niewolników . Komuna trwała w najlepsze aż do 1750 roku kiedy to katoliccy monarchowie odkryli źródło niebywałego bogactwa zakonu . Królowie Hiszpanii i Portugalii nie zdawali sobie sprawy że są oszukiwani przez wiecznych kłamców jezuitów . Na polecenie monarchów zakon został zniesiony na zawsze przez Papieża Klemensa XIII w lipcu 1773 roku . Jednak już w 1814 roku . zakon zostaje reaktywowany bullą Piusa VII i od tej pory rządzi niepodzielnie na Watykanie jako najpotężniejsza organizacja na świecie . " Z początkiem 17 stulecia Paragwaj stał się zamorską prowincją z nadania Generała zakonu ( Jezuitów ) , który otrzymał wszelką władzę od dworu hiszpanskiego ( ... ) Jezuici doglądają ich pilnie . Każda niesubordynacja karana jest chłostą , głodem , zastraszaniem . ( ... ) " Czerwone " dzieci Paragwaju nie znają innego autorytetu poza " dobrymi ojcami " Jezuitami . Nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy że są poddanymi króla Hiszpani " '- Edmond Paris, historyk " Secret History of Jesuits " str. 56' Wszystkie najbogatsze narody na świecie to kraje protestanckie , to one zawsze opierając się na kapitalizmie oraz chrześcijaństwie biblijnemu tworzyli bogactwo . Fakt posiadania majątku nie oznacza bycia potępionym przez Biblie , Biblia naucza że to miłość do pieniędzy i pokładanie w nich ufności jest nieprawe , to wielka różnica . Wszystkie przekłady Biblijne opierające się na sfałszowanym tekście znalazionym żekomo przez Katolickiego oszusta udającego Protestanta - Konstantina Tishendorfa , posiadają zmiany w Biblli które wypaczają znaczenie wersetów , ponieważ uderzają w każdą protestancką doktrynę , dla przykładu odnośnie kwestii majątku , w nowych wersjach Biblijnych poczyniono zmiany na rzecz kościoła katolickiego . ''Marek 10:24' RSV : Dzieci , jak ciężko jest wejść do królestwa Bożego ! NIV : Dzieci , jak ciężko jest wejść do królestwa Bożego ! To są nowe przeklady , głoszą one przeciwieństwo prawdziwej Biblijnej Wersji , w starym testamęcie Hiob posiadał przecież potężny majątek a później pobłogosławił mu pan mnożąc go podwójnie , wersja tych przekładów opartych na sfałszowanym Kodeksie Sinajtykus jest niezgodna z Biblią . A co naprawdę mówi Biblia ? KJV : Dzieci , jak trudno jest wejść tym którzy pokładają zaufanie w bogactwach wejść do królestwa Bożego ! Jest to więc zakłamanie Biblijnego przesłania , kościół katolicki nie chce aby zwykli ludzie posiadali duże majątki , kościół katolicki posiadał od zawsze potężne majątki , klaszotry i Katedry , jeżeli chce się je utrzymać , wtłoczenie takiego przekłamania tekstu Biblijnego jest całkowicie logiczne . Ewangelia nie jest dla jednej klasy społecznej , ale dla każdego człowieka niezależnie od jego stanu majątkowego którym dysponuje . Jest to jednak niezgodne z postępowaniem kościoła który zachował Biblie tylko dla duchownych , a systemem za Panowania Kościoła w średniowieczu był Feudalizm , podział na klasy wyższe i plebs - to jest całkowicie przeciwne myśleniu gospodarczemu Protestatyzmu i Biblli na której Protestantyzm się opierał . WALDENSI NIE ZABILI NIKOGO , może to brzmieć dziwnie ale ci PASTERZE Z ALP NIE SĄ W STANIE ZABIĆ WIĘCEJ LUDZI NIŻ ZSRR ZA II WOJNY SKORO ZOSTALI ZMASAKROWANI PRZEZ KOŚCIÓŁ KATOLICKI W TAK ZWANEJ MASAKRZE PIEMĄDZKIEJ . CZEKAM NA ODPOWIEDŹ !